Lar
Lar is an experimental cat created by an Irken Scientist named Vax by mixing Irken DNA with cat DNA. Lar was the result of his experiment. He is good at engineering, and is not shy to build a space vessel that can reach the other side of the Universe. He is the main engineer of a group of cats he travels with now 'a' days. History Lar was created in 1941 by an Irken scientist named Vax, who created Lar by mixing Irken DNA with cat DNA. Lar was originally named "Irken Experiment L@R77888". After Lar's creation, he and Vax began a flight to Planet Devastis where Lar to be trained to be usseful to the Empire. However, during this flight, Vax's ship was attacked by Meekrob. In order to save Lar, Vax put him in a box and launched him away. Vax was then seen being overpowered by the Meekrob, and kidnapped. Lar then crashed on Earth in London, where he was found by Sir Winston Churchill. Winston took him in and raised him, teaching him about courage and to never give up. Lar developed his couragous personality from this, and Lar also developed a father/son-like relationship with Churchill. After Winston's death, Lar ran away, and in 1963, was abducted by he who would from then be his worst enemy, a cyborg cat named Vlar. Vlar told Lar that he planned to destroy the Universe, and that he would need Lar for his plan. Lar ran off, but found no way to escape Vlar's lair, and so was on the run from Vlar and his minions inside his lair, surviving off of anything he could find, until 1974, when he finally escaped and started his around-the-world run from Vlar, now trying to stop his plans. Lar traveled the world with a female cat named Rana, of whom she rescued from Vlar's lair, and they supposedly fell in love with each other. Several years later, in 2004, they encounetered a being of pure concsiousness, which told Lar that in order to defeat Vlar once and for all, he would need to help a group of other cats fulfill their destinies. Lar told Rana that it was time for them to go their separate ways, and that after Lar would help this group of cats, they would meet again. Lar began his search for these cats, and in 2013, found them. They set out on a great adventure, and Lar knew that he had found them. Personality Lar is a very courgous cat that almost never gives up (which he got from his trainer). He has many enemies, yet is proud of it (another trait his trainer tought him). He is not to be underestimated, and is more than willing to snap his opponent's neck. He has many regrets, and is often kind to innocent civilians, which he has developed a soft side for. He also sometimes has a more normal cat side, usually when he's hungry, for back when he was with his trainer, he would often bother him to feed him when hungry, jumping back and fourth and yelling; "YA GONNA FEED ME? YA GONNA FEED ME? IS THAT MY LUNCH? IS THAT MY LUNCH? YA GONNA FEED ME? YA GONNA FEED ME?" Appearance Lar has a grey coat with green on his belly and chest. He has gloves on his front legs and tail. The inside of his ears are green, and he has a green mane on his head that lays forward. Relationships *Sir Winston Churchill-Winston was Lar's trainer, and they had a fatehr/son-like relationship. *Rana-Lar and Rana are partners and best friends. They have crushes on each other. *Vlar-Lar and Vlar hate each other, and Lar knows Vlar as a threat to the entire Universe that must be stopped. *Leonidas-Lar and Leonidas are friends, and Lar respects Leonidas. *Skaye-Lar finds Skaye unique for being one of the only female members of the group, and respects her. *Henry-Henry is Lar's superior, and so Lar respects him. *MoonDusk-Lar likes MoonDust, but thinks he can be a bit naive at times. Quotes "My name is L-L-Lar. L-Lar. Undertand?" -FIrst meeting Rana "I don't have a home anymore. I'm a stray now." -After being asked where he lives Gallery Lar.png|Lar cannot be beat at starring contests/ Lar Food please.png|LAR WANTS FOOD! EpicCats.png|Lar loves being in pictures, such as this one. Category:Cat Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Alien